


Me and my dad, Megatron.

by DrGairyuki



Category: RWBY, Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10186970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: This just a complication of stories of the Adventure of Ruby and her adopted dad, Megatron. This is imported over from Fanfiction.com.





	1. Chapter 1

Megatron was sitting on his thone in the Decepticons main base of operation and the warship _Nemesis_ listing to Starscream's long and boring talk about some plan to take out the Autobots until he felt a tab on his leg and look down to see his adopted daugther, Ruby, a between 5 to 7 years old human, is tabbing, a few times each, his long, gigantic, robotic leg, which basically tell him that Ruby wanted to talk to him. Which he is glad for, because he didn't to his second in-command's plan. He get up from his and kneel down to see Ruby due to her being smaller than everyone in the base.

He asked Ruby in an concern tone "Ruby, what do you want?"

Ruby tell her gigantic, alien robotic adopted father in a scared tone, not because of her father, but because of something else... "Daddy! There were two big boogiemans, big as Starscream, in my room! one blue and one green! And they in the room!"

Megatron thought it was Ruby's mind was playing trick on her or she has a bad dream, as any 5-years old child can have. "Ah, of course, Ruby. Two gigantic boogiemens were in your room and they were big as Starscream and they were color blue and... green... and they are... in... the... room... right now..."

Megatron then begun to realized that his adopted daugther that she must have saw someone that nobody saw in the Decepticon base due to her special silver eyes. If there was someone in the base... then must mean this someone is a spy!

He immediately transformed into Twin-Headed Dragon Mode and decide to ask Ruby to point of where the boogiemens were. "Where are they, Ruby?! Point me to them!"

"Over there!" With Ruby, who is sitting in between of the two neck of the Twin-Headed Dragon Mode, pointed her adopted father to Starscream.

Much to Starscream's horror. "Wait... WHAT?!"

Megatron's dragon heads then both breath fire at Starscream, which him to yell in an panicking state. "AAAAHHHH! I'M BURNING! I'M BURNING!"

Then... two Autobots, Hound and Mirage, are on fire like Starscream and they panicking and yelling those same words like Starscream until the fire dead out, but the two Autobots realized they have been now spotted and now every Decepticon in the base glared at the two unfortunated Autobots, which include Starscream, who now covered in soots ad ashes from Megatron's flames. "Uh oh..." "This not good at all..."

Megatron, in his Twin-Headed Dragon Mode, told the two spotted Autobots those words of his when they accidentally disturb Ruby's sleep. "... You two are pretty much dead now..."

The two Autobot nerviously look at each other of knowing of what about gonna happen to them now...

* * *

 

_Later... at the Autobot Base_

Optimus Prime is talking to Ozpin on Teletraan-1 in the Autobots main base of operation and the ship that brought here on Remnant, the _Ark_. "Don't worry, i've send Hound and Mirage to infiltrate the Decepticon base."

Ozpin sighed with relief. "Thank you, Optimus. You and your Autobots have quite helpful to us."

"Your welcome, Ozpin."

Optimus then heard someone. "... Optimus... i'm back from infiltrating the Decepticon base."

He recongize that voice that only belong to Hound and he has some question for him. "Hound, where Mirag- WOAH!"

When Optimus turn around to see Hound. He was shock to see him damage everywhere on his body from top to bottom, missing his left arm, and his shoulder cannon now gone. Hound decide to give out an short summary of what happen. "We inflitrated the base. We been spotted by someone through my hologram and Mirage's invisiblility. I've been beating, we have no clue what the Decepticons are up to, and now Mirage is dead."

Hound then just fall flat on the floor of the base.

There was silent in the room before Gears then snark at the stitution. "Welp, we're screwed."

Optimus was annoyed by Gears' comment. "Gears, this is not time."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron was talking to Starscream when Ruby came running to her father because she has a bad dream. Megatron called Soundwave to come over, so he came over, and Megatron pick his daugther up with one hand and Soundwave open his palm of his hand where Megatron put Ruby on and turn to face Starscream before he unleashed his fusion cannon on him and blasted him to the wall. "You're an idiot, Starscream."  
He then faced toward Soundwave. "Soundwave, get Ruby a warm milk, understand?"  
"As you command, Megatron."


	3. Chapter 3

Skywarp and Thundercracker give Ruby a bar full of cookies on one permission from them, with Skywarp telling her that. "Okay, kid. Ours boss and your dad, Megatron, order us to take care of you. So take this bar full of cookies and listen to what we say. We'll give you more if you be a good girl."

"Okay!"

Thundercracker then remember the time that Soundwave give Ruby an ice cream. It was an good time for her.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Megatron woke up in the forest, where he was leaning sitting against a tree. He remember about the fight between him and Optimus Prime in the atmosphere before crashing into the ground and continue to fight against Prime when he unleash his Super Mode's cannons and blasted him away, which would have kill him if not thank to his own powerful armor body. He tries to move, but found his own entire body except for the head and neck is paralyzed, much to his enthusiasm. ' _Great... i got blasted and now i'm stuck here._ '

Then a little girl, Ruby Rose, got up from the brush and saw Megatron. She decide to get in closer to him in curiousity. Megatron notice this, turn his head, and aggresive glare at her, stopping her dead in her track, but she gather up the courage and got closer to him... before she throw water with her bucket in his face. Megatron immediately made a mental note. ' _Okay, when i'm repair... i'm going to kill her for this._ '

* * *

 

Later... that night...

Ruby left a bottom of water at Megatron. When she got back from her home, she notice he didn't even drink or touch it. Then he spoke. "I don't need human food, naive insect."

That said, it made her pouted at him, which Megatron just ignored her.

* * *

 

_Later... back at Ruby's house..._

Ruby made it to her home and open the door, which her older half-sister, Yang, notice. "What were you doing outside, Ruby?"

"Checking on someone."

Yang then give her a look. "Who?"

"Someone i've give water to, but he being stubborn and refused to drink it." Ruby recalled, which still made her pouted about it and Yang just giggle at it.

* * *

 

_The next day..._

Megatron was still at the spot he was at and still paralyzed. He notice and saw Ruby walking toward him. Ruby notice the bottom of water still untouch and she glare at Megatron. He then saw something he didn't expect to see in a human, much less than a child... she showed no fear of him and show instead of boldness and courage in her, which he noted it to her. "For a human being, much less a child... you are quite brave to face me and for giving me a glare."

Ruby was surprised by that, but she smiled and laugh which Megatron asked her. "What are you smiling about? I am just curious."

* * *

 

_Later..._

Megatron was just minding his own business when Ruby left when a Cybertronian fighter and A-10 Thunderbolt came into view and hover near the ground. They transformed respectally into Shockwave and Soundwave before Shockwave apologize to Megatron. "We apologize, Lord Megatron, for being late of finding you. Starscream wanted to abandon the search for you, but he got his answer when Soundwave shot him with his fusion gatling cannon and his minions to his face."

"Serve him right." Megatron said sarcastically. "Now repair me, Shockwave."

"As you wished, Lord Megatron."

Shockwave's cannon soon glowed and quickly heal Megatron's injuries, which he make by lifting his arm and moving his hands. That was when they heard a growl and they look around to see beowolves, a creature of grimm, which 100% unknown to cybertronians as they never seen or heard of one before, as they surround Megatron, Shockwave, and Soundwave with dozens. Megatron was not impress by them as he got up, as they were just annoyance to him. "Your just an annoyances to me."

The beowolves took no interest in Megatron's threat and all pound on him at all once, but Megatron was not someone to be mess with as he just spin and killed all the beowolves with just one of his clawed hands. Shockwave then spoke. "That was impressive, Lord Megatron."

"So tell me, Shockwave... is the your project completed?" Megatron asked Shockwave, which he answered his question. "The project on the regenerating nano-cells? It almost complete, we just need a live human test subject to test it on."

That was when the wind blew that Megatron felt something from the east side of him and look at the direction, which Shockwave and Soundwave notice.

"Something wrong, Lord Megatron?" Shockwave ask him.

"I felt something from that direction." Megatron spoke... before he transform into jet mode and head toward the direction, with both Shockwave and Soundwave transform into their vehicle mode and following their leader.

Megatron soon saw where he felt the direction is coming from as he saw just 5 beowolves surrounding something. He transform into his robot mode and landed, easily scaring off the beowolves. When he look down at what the beowolves were doing... the same little girl he saw, Ruby, was injured and unconscious. He carefully pick her up with his hands as Shockwave and Soundwave landed behind before Shockwave ask him. "Lord Megatron... did you find something."

Megatron look at Shockwave and then back at Ruby... before he spoke to Shockwave. "Shockwave."

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" Shockwave spoke as he walked to Megatron to see what he pick up and saw the unconscious Ruby before Megatron spoke to him. "Do you think she will work?"

"Yes, its possible." Shockwave answered him.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Hours after Ruby was injured and has nano cells put in her, she woke up and saw Megatron, Shockwave, and Soundwave looking at her... but she can't recalled her memories. "Who-who am i? And who and what are you people?"

Megatron and Shockwave were surprise by that question before Megatron ask Shockwave of this. "She lost her memories?"

"A 99.9% probably."

Ruby look at Megatron before she asked him. "Are you my father?"

Megatron was suprise by that question, but nonetheless, he decide to play along with that as he grin. "In a way... yes. And who are you?"

"R-Ruby..."

"Then i'll your be father then..."

* * *

 

Megatron remember back of how he met Ruby and how he adopted her as his own. He was originally just playing along that she was her father, but as times passes, her effect on him was so great as she was able to mellow him out to the point that he actually being a good adopted father to her despite her being human... that was when Ruby came in and told her adopted father. "Daddy! Starscream is being to me, again!"

"I HATE YOU, YOU LITTLE ANNOYING INSECT!" Starscream yelled at her, which cause Ruby to stick her tongue out at him. Megatron just sigh as he prepare his fusion cannon and aim at Starscream, causing him to scream in terror of his leader planning to blown him up. ' _Ruby... you're an interesting human who is my own adopted daughter..._ '

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'll be putting 'Do Werewolves Loves Cookies?' for a while to focus on the 10th chapter of RWBY: Hellsing and along with a special as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby and Shockwave, who is assign to look after Ruby for a bit by Megatron, were watching some TV on the transformer-sized couch before Shockwave decide ask her a question he been meaning to ask her. "Ruby, why do Lord Megatron keep you?"

Ruby was confuse before she give an innocent answer. "Cute?"

There was silent for a moment.

"That's... a logic possible." Shockwave said as he knew that in Ruby's mind is just a simple question to her as he changed the channel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for not posting a story for a few days... the internet connection was crappy before I got it back. Also, it because the chapter is quite long, i'm gonna work on it a little before I post it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is my first time posting on Archive Of Ours Own. I figure I could make my fanfic make noticeable. Also, due to the fact that this site is more free than Fanfiction.com (god, i hate their guideline and rules), i figure i could make some RWBY smut fic with futa in them. I figure out who to post fanfics on this site, so yay me. I'll be also important other fanfic from my Fanfic site.


End file.
